Ganath Deitus
Name: Ganath Deitus Age: 54 Status: Deceased Cause of Death: Slain by Shadow; Vaporized with Infernal Fire Race: Werewolf (Great Wolf strain) Family: Deitus, James Price (Sworn brother) Affiliations: True Kingdom of Haven Occupation: True King of Haven, Keeper of The Lost Library Birthday: September 19 Ganath Deitus was the previous King of Haven, and is considered across the entire land as the greatest King Haven ever had, and one of its most powerful warriors. His death at the hands of Archerios 20 years before the story began, set the story of Kings and Beasts. However... Ganath survived... He bid his time... Waiting... To reclaim what is rightfully his. Ganath was the greatest foe the heroes of the story had ever faced. The conflict with him lasted over a year, and all forces involved suffered heavy casualties. He was the main antagonist of his own saga, and was one of the longest running main antagonists of the story overall. Appearance Ganath was a man of imposing physical presence. He stood at 6'2, with broad shoulders and chest, and had long white hair and a trimmed beard, with deep blue eyes. In his youth, his hair was a dark blonde color. As King, Ganath wore the crown of Haven upon his head, and in battle wore a suit of armor with the colors of Haven, white with blue. Ganath's werewolf form was a pure white, polar opposite to Archerios' pitch black. During his time spent as keeper of the lost library, he wore a simple light blue robe with white and golden streaks and patterns across it. Personality Ganath Deitus was seen as a great hero to his country. Side by side with James Price, he ushered in the golden age of Haven, and his land and its people prospered. He was a kind, noble king, not afraid to take risks, and always holding himself accountable for his words and deeds. Wise, swift and mighty, he fought along side his soldiers in every battle, his armor being a beacon of hope and inspiration for his men. He was loved by his people, and more often than not could be found more out socializing with them, than sitting on the royal throne. As much as his people loved him, his enemies, also feared and respected him. Ganath never once back downed from a fight, and personally lead his armies to bring about ruin for those who threatened his country and its inhabitants. While Ganath was a man who sought further power, he moreso sought to make Haven the greatest force in the land, a feat he ultimately succeeded in achieving. However, all was not well within the King's own family. When Lucifer began to demonstrate his elemental powers at an early age, Ganath tried to make sense of it all and assist him, but ultimately saw his own son as a monster. He ultimately exiled him as but a teenager, fearing he would bring ruin to kingdom he had built. This animosity only became worse when Lucifer slew his mother in retaliation for his exile, and planted a hateful seed within the man for all elementals. This seed would go on to bloom in full rage when Michael was born and showed his elemental powers as an infant. Ganath underwent in furious breakdown, and attempted to murder his own child. This was when Archerios Cloudsmith intervened, and Ganath swore supreme vengeance upon everyone whom he now deemed betrayers in his madness. Category:People Category:Antagonists Category:Werewolf Category:Deceased Category:Royalty Category:Leader Category:Soldier Category:Human Category:Main Antagonist